


四次他们演奏门德尔松

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Gen, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 一个AU，继兄弟打开方式，可能会ooc警告，陈医生与杨独奏。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 16





	四次他们演奏门德尔松

一 呈示部

Eddy记得那个夏天，那个夏天和其他的夏天没什么区别，他记得，是因为那个夏天他认识了Brett，从那以后夏天就分成两种，一种是有Brett的，一种是没有Brett的。那年他十三岁，Brett十四岁。Eddy紧紧地抓着妈妈的手，在那幢漂亮的两层房子门前只想后退，他想不明白为什么要来这里，他喜欢原来的家，筒子楼里有许多小伙伴，还有他自己的阁楼里的小房间，那些朋友们说他是藏在屋顶八音盒里的小提琴家，筒子楼隔音不好，他只敢在楼下奶奶睡醒了之后再拉，虽然从来没有被琴声惹恼跑来敲门的人但是Eddy就是怕打扰了别人。“Eddy，大方点，一会儿见到杨叔叔要叫爸爸。Brett也在家里，他比你大一岁，以后会照顾你，你要和他搞好关系啊。”Eddy的妈妈是个温婉纤细的女人，待人接物从来都温和有礼一点也不像筒子楼里其他的女人粗鲁泼辣，Eddy长得像她，性格也像她，细细瘦瘦的身体，窄窄的肩膀，笑起来腼腆的柳叶一样的眼睛。“好”他低低地应道，他一直都是听话懂事的孩子，自从妈妈离婚以后他就学会了做个关心体贴的好孩子，妈妈和杨叔叔在一起笑容多了许多，他没有什么好不满的，他于是不再藏在妈妈身后，主动去敲门。  
屋子里传来男孩不耐烦的声音“爸，你去开门”接着是一个男人低声在说着什么，然后是男孩很大声的抗议“我不去，我才不给那小三和你搞出来的私生子开门”接着是愤怒的男声训诫，Eddy感到妈妈握着他的手攥紧又放松。最后是杨叔叔来开的门，他尴尬地笑，Eddy顺从开口“爸爸”。  
看，也没有那么难，他叫的很清楚，一点也没有吞吐的痕迹。客厅里传来男孩夸张的嗤声，那便是了。Brett甚至不屑于站起来假装迎接他们一下，Eddy便知道了，他在这个家里是不受欢迎的。杨叔叔把他们让进来，又低声训斥了Brett几句，戴眼镜梳着蘑菇头的男孩只是冷冷的站在一旁看着他们，那目光里的敌意让Eddy想逃走。Eddy的房间在二楼，比他原来的大了两倍，Brett在他隔壁，Eddy把行李箱放好，发现了床边放着的崭新的琴盒。“一点小小的礼物，Brett也学小提琴，正好要换琴就一起换了吧”那个现在应该被称作爸爸的男人说。Eddy低头道了谢，那是把好琴，Eddy不用上手就知道，那琴弓甚至都比他自己原来的那把琴要贵。“练琴的话可以去对面的琴房，你可以和Brett一起也可以换着用，不愿意的话在房间里也没关系，周围没有邻居，我不经常在家里，只要不吵到你妈妈休息就好。”男人叹了口气“我太忙了都没什么时间管Brett，他那臭脾气和他妈妈一个样，你别太往心里去，他没有恶意。”Eddy只能说“好”，他还能说什么呢？毕竟有些时候大人们只是想听到好字而已，他只能配合。“拉拉试试合不合适吧，听你妈妈说你拉得可好了”男人轻轻地拍拍他的后背，Eddy一边慌忙否认说自己拉得不好，一边给弓子上松香。崭新的法国松香装在精致的小袋子里，Eddy放慢了速度生怕力度太大撞碎了。他把琴架上肩膀开始调音，琴弓拉过琴弦，圆润饱满的琴音落了一地，那可真是把好琴，Eddy几乎要哭出来，他从来没有碰过一把如此美丽的乐器。他正思索着拉个什么给期待的坐在他床上的爸爸听，隔壁房间突然传来了琴声。是门德尔松小提琴协奏曲第一乐章的独奏部分，Brett把那首以浪漫著称的曲子拉得杀气腾腾，他能听出高把位狠狠压弦发出的尖利擦音和又窄又挤的气急败坏的揉弦。那把琴的音色更锋利低沉一些，他没来由地觉得那很适合Brett。Eddy架起琴在下一个休止之后加入了他，他自然的拉起乐团伴奏部分，并在Brett愤怒地加快速度和突然渐强时恰到好处地跟上他的节奏，在胡乱改变弓速的时候即兴地加入通奏低音。他们的合奏简直堪称天衣无缝，虽然只能依稀辨认出原曲的轮廓，但是那听起来几乎是完整和优美的。“真不错，Eddy，你和Brett以后会相处愉快的。”男人局部地站起来“我去看看你妈妈”。他目送男人下楼，隔壁房间的门还是关的紧紧的。  
二 发展部

他们读同一所中学，Brett大他一年，早早成了青年乐团的第一小提，他在二提三档只能远远地望着Brett的后脑勺。Brett练琴很凶，经常会连着练好几个小时。Eddy有时在房间里练，会被Brett赶出去“你太吵了，还很难听，不要在这里干扰我”有一阵子Eddy跑去了公园里练，甚至还有人往他的琴盒里扔了硬币。Brett一开始几乎不跟他说话，他会避开Eddy的作息，在Eddy吃早饭的时候赖床，坐校车从来不坐一排，在学校里也避开他的活动范围，回家从不一起走。  
情况有所改观是在Brett的小提比赛，那是一个组队进行的比赛，Brett的钢琴伴奏突然伤到了手指，而这时候距离比赛只有两个小时。Eddy本来是坐在观众席上代替妈妈来给Brett送饭的，Brett突然一把拽起他就往后台跑。他莫名其妙地抓起丢在他脸上的西装外套，Brett一边忙着在谱子上标上一堆记号一边恶狠狠地说“你最好不要给我弹错了，我进不了决赛你就等死吧”。Eddy扫了一眼谱子，又是门德尔松，他猜测Brett是真的很喜欢门德尔松。事实证明他不仅没弹错，而且非常契合，Brett不得不承认，Eddy比他原来的钢伴还要默契。他们一路杀进了决赛最后拿下了第一名。颁奖典礼的时候Eddy的妈妈坐在台下，Brett和Eddy一起并肩现在领奖台上，快门响起前Brett凑过来飞快地抱了一下Eddy又离开了。“你弹得不错”Brett别扭地说，第二天一早Eddy从楼上下来，发现Brett也坐在餐桌旁“早上好”他说。“早”他回应道。  
他们于是终于可以相安无事了，Brett不再把他赶出去，他们一起上课，一起练琴，琴房里有了两个谱架，钢琴上放了两个一模一样的肩托，他们从来不在意谁用了哪个。他们在一起讨论音乐家，讨论演奏技巧，讨论学校里的老师同学。他们有着相似的音乐品味，但是演奏风格截然不同。他们有时候会练合奏，Eddy每次都自觉拉二提。他们后来也参加过许多比赛，Eddy不是在拉二提就是给Brett当钢伴，他们配合得天衣无缝，Brett怎么也想不明白为什么Eddy总是能跟得上他，每一次，无论是谱面上标好了的还是他心血来潮即兴的，每一次，Eddy都能完美的合上他的旋律。这是为数不多能长期难住Brett聪明的脑子的问题。  
中学就要结束，Brett早早拿到了昆士兰音乐学院的录取通知书，庆祝的宴会上他们总是缺席的爸爸终于赶了回来。Brett整场晚宴都没理那个头发几乎全白的男人。Eddy惊讶地发现Brett的侧脸和那个男人戴上老花镜的侧脸几乎一模一样。Eddy仔细的在自己脸上搜寻着，他失望地发现自己长得和爸爸，和Brett毫无相似之处，从他们的脸上，他们的名字里——Eddy保留了母亲的姓氏，没有人能够寻找得到他们是兄弟的痕迹。Brett在阳台上逮到了发呆的Eddy，Brett左手拿着酒杯，右手是一支烟。Eddy的视线扫过他的手，隔了一会没有说话。有那么一阵子他们一起望着夜空中的星星，初秋夜晚的风冷硬起来，Brett说他想当个独奏家，他说他相信他一定没有问题，Brett嘴硬地说他也觉得自己没有问题，只是告知他一下。最后他向Brett要了一支烟，Brett给他点燃看着他被熏出眼泪又努力憋回去，没有发表什么评论。  
Brett上了大学的一年他们没有见面，那是个没有Brett的夏天。考学的压力压得Eddy喘不过来气，高三的第一天Eddy的妈妈把早餐端上桌子坐在他对面，她的脸上带着犹豫和愧疚“你爸爸和我都希望你能继承你爸爸的事业，当个医生，你觉得合适么？”又一次，每一次，Eddy对自己说，每一次都是这样，他总是会说好的。“好”他说，默默地叉起煎蛋塞进嘴里。  
Eddy退出了乐团，他已经是首席了，副首席和指挥依依不舍地和他道别并对他的选择表示尊重。Eddy收起了他的琴，和Brett那把与他合奏过无数次的琴放在了一起，Brett现在有了一把更好的手工琴，他的还是原来的，没什么不好的，他们已经是亲密无间的老朋友了。  
Eddy考上了医学院，他把偷偷报考的昆士兰的录取通知书塞进琴盒，拿着医学院的通知书去了学校报到。送行的晚餐只有他和母亲，Brett在欧洲，没有赶回来，只是给他发了消息祝贺。  
三 再现部

医学院的生活不比高三轻松，图书馆无论在不在考试周都非常拥挤。厚厚的书和成堆的论文，协助手术一台接着一台，Eddy有一双灵巧的外科医生的手，这双手能演奏出华美的巴洛克音乐，也能将病人从死神身边带往安全的地方。Eddy在大三就跟随导师满世界飞了，毕业的时候遵从父亲的意愿留在了本地，进入自家产业的私人医院做了医生。Eddy是个不错的医生，他医术高明，又没有临床大夫普遍的暴脾气，很受患者欢迎。Eddy主修的是肿瘤医学，他的手术排得很满，因为他保持着极高的排档和极低的失误率。他是善良的人，对得起他从业时宣誓过的希波克拉底誓言，但是病魔总是无常，而肿瘤医学从来都是一个残忍的领域。Eddy从业生涯最大的失误发生的那年他二十六岁，那是一个小女孩，她在术前一直非常开朗活波，她刚刚开始学小提琴，他去查房的时候被她缠着用她四分之一的小小提琴拉了小星星。他在手术台上与死神搏斗了十个小时还是没把她抢回来，遗体送走后他疲惫地坐在无菌室的地上，摘掉手套看着自己遍布茧子的左手，指尖是那件美丽的乐器留下的，关节则是手术刀的杰作，这样的一双手，正不受控制的微微颤抖。主任给他批了个假，赶他出去放松一下，他只是把自己关在房子里。他大学毕业就买了自己的公寓，他的收入完全可以买一个更大的，他只是觉得空旷便选了小的。他给Brett留了一个房间，虽然他从来没有来过。Brett这几年辗转几个乐团满世界飞，发表专辑。他们不怎么联系了，只会偶尔在社交媒体上点赞。Eddy打开笔记本电脑搜索Brett的名字，他新发布了独奏专辑。医生的工作太忙了，Brett巡演到悉尼的那场他票都买好了硬是在机场被一个电话叫回了手术台上。Eddy在iTunes上买下Brett的专辑，从头开始播放。他躺在床上，现在是白天，窗帘没有拉开，他在Brett的琴声中闭上眼。Brett在演奏的时候是什么样的表情和什么样的动作呢？他还会在难的部分无意识的撅嘴，在完成了一个漂亮的双音时小小地挑眉微笑么？他听着，他太熟悉Brett拉琴的习惯了，他的分句，他处理弓速的方式，Eddy总能猜道。列表突然播放到了门德尔松，就是那支门德尔松，他无比熟悉的那首，Brett拉的独奏，没有伴奏，他猛地坐起来，翻出床底的琴，许久未拉琴弦已经跑音，Eddy拧紧弦轴和弓毛，跟着播放着的Brett一起演奏，他的技巧生涩了许多而琴弦的声音也远非悠扬。但是他们的合奏还是那么默契，那么美，他能跟得上Brett所有的步伐，无论他是否在他面前还是远在地球的另一边的什么地方。Brett在他的专辑里偷偷地给他留了这个位置，那是给他的，只有他，Eddy站在昏暗的白昼里，拉着拉着便泪流满面。  
四 尾声

Eddy今年四十岁了，在手术台上奋战二十几年后他的腰和腿出了点小毛病，于是他便顺从地退居二线，准备着接替他父亲的位置。那个一直插手他人生的男人如今老糊涂了，终日坐在疗养院的花坛边望着天空发呆。他有时候能认出来Eddy有时候不能，Brett没有来看望过他。Eddy的母亲留在了原来的房子里，她如今腿脚不便，需要护工照顾生活起居。Eddy每次年假都会回去看望她，他如今还是很忙，但是不会忙到之前那样了。在见惯了太多次的死亡以后Eddy只感到疲惫，母亲担忧地看向他时他从来不会提到诊室里的事，那不是她应该困扰的问题。Brett偶尔也会回来看望她，Brett还是满世界跑，他闲不住。他会从各种地方寄稀奇古怪的玩意回来，一半给Eddy，一半给母亲。  
父亲去世是在圣诞节前，母亲给他打了电话叫他回来。他匆忙赶回家，正撞上Brett进门。Brett的样子没怎么变，他胖了点，在北半球把他晒黑了些，其他的还是那样。他安抚着母亲，Brett默默地安排了后续事宜。葬礼过后每个人都很疲惫“今年的圣诞，你们都留下来过吧”母亲坐在轮椅上说，如今她已经别无所求，只安然地呆在平静里默默地向前走。她的两个儿子于是忙着置办起了圣诞事宜，杨家的孩子注定一个在远方，一个留在家乡。时隔这么多年他们又回到了那两个紧挨着的房间，Eddy简单的收拾一下便一头扎进厨房忙碌起来，Brett做饭的技术和他的琴技成反比例，这会儿被赶出去搞圣诞树了。南半球的圣诞没有雪一点气氛也没有，Eddy把烤鸡塞进烤箱里，想去叫醒楼上休息的母亲。他路过自己的房间看见门开着，Brett坐在他的床上，琴盒敞开着放在地上，昆士兰的录取通知书被他拿在手里。Eddy犹豫着走了进去，Brett背对着他，他们中间隔着巨大的沉默。Brett拿出自己的琴盒开始换弦，Eddy发现自己的琴弦已经先换好了。门德尔松或许不太适合圣诞节的气氛，但是没有人提出异议。他们并肩站在客厅里，母亲坐在被Brett布置的挂满五颜六色霓虹灯的滑稽的圣诞树下面。先是一段优美的旋律在空间里跳起舞，接着另一个旋律追随着主旋律进入，琴声如同两株缠绕生长的藤蔓，每一次和弦，便开出一朵花。这么多年过去了，他们之间横亘着巨大的时间和空间。而他们还是会回来，一个总是会被另一个吸引，一个总是会追上另一个。再没有谁能够做到如此，古老的血缘法则在他们的身体里构筑看不见的迷宫。或许是拥抱，或许是门德尔松，也或许是其他的什么，总之他们密不可分，没有什么能与此相提并论。Eddy越过指板看向Brett，Brett也看向他，他们的眼神相遇在旋律里，什么也没有改变。


End file.
